In modem concrete construction it has become customary to provide conduits in the floors of a building over which concrete is poured to complete the floor. These conduits provide passages for electric wiring, telephone cables and the like. Receptacle housings through the concrete floor are provided at desired positions and suitable fixtures are mounted in the receptacles to provide power and telephone and data connections. These receptacle housings are closed on all sides except where joined to conduits and except for the fronts of the housings which face the openings in the floor. The receptacle housings are typically provided with a cover plate upon which the electrical fixture is mounted.
It is desirable that the open front of a receptacle housing be positioned adjacent to the surface of the floor so that when a fixture, such as a switch or outlet, is mounted in the receptacle the front of the switch or outlet will be substantially flush with the surface of the floor. However, difficulty is frequently encountered in correctly positioning the receptacle box and cover plate whereby the electrical fixture is properly flush with the finished floor. Because the receptacle housings are typically installed before the concrete is poured and before the finished floor surface is applied, it is difficult to estimate the proper location of the housing to insure that the front of the switch or outlet will be flush with the floor surface. If the receptacle housing protrudes out from the floor surface then the switch or outlet will appear unsightly and may present a tripping hazard on the floor surface. If the receptacle housing is too far recessed in the floor surface it may not be possible to mount the switch or outlet therein. This necessitates compensation through the use of shims or other mechanical adjustment mechanisms to attempt to bring the electrical fixture into proper flush relation with the exposed surface of the finished floor.
A number of adjustable electrical receptacle housings have been proposed to allow mounting a switch or outlet so that it is substantially flush with a wall or floor surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,015 to Taylor discloses an adjustable electrical outlet box attachment for mounting to a wall surface. The box includes a frame, mounted to slide forwardly and rearwardly within a collar, and adjustment screws mounted within the box frame to adjust the frame flush with the wall surface. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,485 to Smolik discloses a wall receptacle box which is adjustable through the use of two deformable mounting brackets. The mounting brackets are bendable in order to compensate for irregularities in the mounting surface so that the electric fixture box can be mounted flush with respect to the wall covering. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,630 to Gill discloses an adjustable outlet box which is especially designed for use in poured concrete floors. The box includes adjustment screws which connect the outlet to the receptacle box and which may be adjusted to bring the outlet flush with the floor surface.
These and other conventional devices typically include adjustment mechanisms, such as screws, which are mechanically connected to the receptacle cover or outlet. As such, the adjustment mechanisms are also typically the means of supporting the cover or outlet. The result is a cover or outlet which is supported at only one or more points within the receptacle housing. In the case of a floor receptacle, supporting the cover or outlet in a multiple-point fashion may not be sufficient to withstand the weight of a person who may step on the receptacle. Also, mechanically connecting the cover or outlet to the receptacle box during installation or replacement is difficult and time consuming and results in limited adjustability. Accordingly, there is a need for an adjustable electrical floor receptacle housing providing maximum adjustability without compromising support of the cover or outlet.